Rencontre indéscente
by Kya Fanel
Summary: Fanfic faite dans le cadre d'un concours  : Sujet: Ecrivez une nouvelle rencontre EdwardBella. Complètement libre, où vous voulez, quand vous voulez...note de kyky : bon.. bah je me lance'


_Sujet: Ecrivez une nouvelle rencontre Edward/Bella. Complètement libre, où vous voulez, quand vous voulez...  
note de kyky : bon.. bah je me lance'_

Ma vie était d'un ennui mortel. Monotone. Triste. Sans aucune aventure, si ce n'était mes nombreuses gaucheries. Eh oui, la nature avait fait de moi une éternelle « maladroite ». Si un arbre surgissait, il était pour moi ! Si un trottoir décidait de faire du mal à quelqu'un : ce serait à moi.

Et, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais heureuse. Pourtant, j'avais une mère aimante – quoi que souvent absente – qui ne manquait jamais de me gâter. Mon père, lui, était à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi.

Mais.. je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie changerait. En tout cas, pas aussi vite.

Cette semaine, mon lycée était en pleine préparation d'un bal de charité. Chose dont je m'en fichais royalement était donné que je n'avais nulle intention d'y aller.

Cependant, mes « amies » m'avaient embarqués dans un pari : si je ne m'écorchais rien en un jour, elles m'autorisaient à couper au bal. Malheureusement, j'ai accepté.. et, j'ai perdu. Trois minutes ont suffit pour que je m'étale de tout mon long dans la cour du lycée.

Le résultat étant qu'il me restait moins de deux jours pour trouver une robe, des chaussures, et une bonne excuse de dernière minute pour ne pas y aller. Franchement, elles ne se doutaient même du spectacle que ma – désormais légendaire - gaucherie pouvait provoquer. J'imaginais déjà les titres de la gazette du lundi : _Bella au Bal, ils ont osé !_

J'étais assise, accoudée à la table de la cuisine. Affublée d'une robe rouge sang classique, mais – j'avoue – très jolie. Elle dévoilait entièrement mon dos et était fendu à la mi-cuisse.

J'entendais la sonnette de l'entrée, mais ne daigna même pas relever la tête. J'espérais que mes amies m'oublient, rien que ce soir.

- Bella ! Tes amies sont… Oh, mon dieu !  
- Oui, je sais maman, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin… marmottais-je  
- Tu es splendide !

Je levais la tête et la dévisageais. Elle avait bien l'air sérieuse, et mes amies en arrière plan confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Nous partîmes toutes au bal, plus belles les unes que les autres – mais il n'y eut que moi pour me prendre le pieds dans la portière.

Arrivées au lycée, nous fûmes très bien accueillies. Même si je détestais tout ce qui était bal et autre machin où l'on devait danser, faire du sport ou faire appel à son sens de l'équilibre, j'avoue qu'un brin d'amusement naissait en moi.

Mes amies s'amusèrent comme des folles dès les premières notes de musiques. Elles dégotèrent, en un temps record, des cavaliers. Je m'amusais à les regarder sourire et danser, avec une petite pointe de jalousie. J'avais fort envie d'aller me trémousser avec dextérité au milieu de la piste. Mais je savais que jamais cela n'arriverait.

J'avançais vers le stand des boissons quand – une fois de plus – je m'encoublais à un fil de rétroprojecteurs et fis un petit vol plané. Je m'attendais à sentir le sol, mais fut surprise d'un contact dur mais ferme. Des bras s'enlacèrent autour de ma taille, et me remit – avec une facilité déconcertante – sur mes deux pieds. Un ténor des plus séduisant, me coupa en plein juron.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de…

Je levais les yeux et croisa son regard. Deux magnifiques billes d'une couleur caramel me fit fondre. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et c'est là qu'il coupa sa phrase en me dévisageant. Un mélange de frustrations et de curiosité se distinguait dans ses prunelles. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que tout allait bien, pour le remercier, mais rien. Le néant. Le vide sidéral. Il pencha la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire si… parfait que mes jambes me lâchèrent – les traîtresses.

Il m'accompagna dehors en murmurant qu'un bol d'air frais me ferait sans aucun doute du bien.

Tout mon corps était chamboulé. Mon cœur battait anormalement vite, mes jambes ne cessèrent de trembler, et ma voix me fuyait.

Nous nous assîmes près d'une fontaine. L'eau qui y coulait ainsi que le lointain son de la musique étaient reposant. Je me sentais enfin d'attaque à émettre un couinement qui ressembla de très loin à un « merci ».

- Me permets tu de te poser une question ?

Sa façon de parler était exquise. Une sorte de vieux parler semblable à du Shakespeare. Bizarrement, mes yeux ne quittèrent plus ses lèvres et je me surpris à chuchoter..

- Bien sur !  
- As-tu trop bu, ou est-ce moi qui te fait cet effet là ?

Son regard amusé ne manqua pas de me faire sourire. Enfin, je me détendis. Il se mit alors à rigoler. Un son cristallin, magnifique et charmant.

- Dois-je vraiment répondre ? hasardais-je  
- Tu es fascinante !  
- Oh ? Et.. en quel honneur me trouve-tu.. fascinante ?  
- Tu es si, difficile à déchiffrer, dit-il d'un regard perçant.

A nouveau, je plongeais au plus profond de ses iris. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps se pencha de lui-même. Il me semblait humer une odeur exquise, envoûtante. Soudain, ses deux mains m'attrapèrent les bras et je m'aperçus que ses prunelles changèrent. Elles étaient plus hostiles, plus sauvages. Avais-je mal réagit ?

De peur de me rendre ridicule, je me levais et m'enfuis en marmonnant des excuses inaudibles.

Une main attrapa mon poignet et me stoppa net. Je fis volte-face et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait rattrapé en un éclair.

- Attends, chuchota-t-il.

Je me figeais en sentant sa main approcher de mon visage. Je fus à nouveau sous le charme de son regard. Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir chaque millimètre de ma figure, caressant ma joue, frôlant mon nez. Ses lèvres, d'un geste si vite que je ne m'en serais pas aperçue si j'avais cligné des yeux à ce moment-là, se posèrent furtivement sur les miennes. Me volant ainsi mon premier baiser.

Nous nous toisèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se redresse d'un coup en visant l'aube naissante.

- Je dois partir…  
- Nous reverrons nous ?

La question m'échappa sans que je puisse la retenir. Au simple fait d'imaginer le quitter, une douleur vive se fit sentir. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures, et j'imaginais déjà ma vie avec lui. Ou plutôt, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui.

- Le voudrais-tu ? me questionna-t-il l'air surpris.  
- Je… bégayais-je

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et son haleine me titilla les narines. Me sentant défaillir, il recula légèrement pour me jauger de ses prunelles mordorées.

- Demain, je viendrais te voir ! me souffla-t-il  
- Où ça ?  
- C'est une surprise ! sourit-il

Pour la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes. Cependant, ce baiser là était bien plus fort que le précédant. Une touche de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

En s'éloignant, il me cria « ne rentre pas trop tard demain ! » et son rire cristallin retentit.

J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que nos chemins se croisaient. Et pour la première fois de ma misérable existence, j'étais heureuse. 


End file.
